As the configuration of a connector of prior art and the configuration around a contact of the connector, those in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2010-073549, for example, are known.
In a case of a small connector, positioning of parts which constitute a connector is sometimes difficult. For example, in a case where the spring structure is used for fixing of resin-molded parts, small parts or thin portions of a part are sometimes damaged due to stress of the spring.
On the other hand, when parts which are stressed are formed large to some extent so as to avoid damage or breaking, reduction of a size of a connector is sometimes prevented.